Shears By The Window
by MLynnBloom
Summary: Frodo Baggins's first day at Bag End and encounter with Mr. Bilbo's gardener, Sam Gamgee, after the tragedy of his parents' drowning. --one chapter vignette--


****

Shears By the Window

****

Genre: General

****

Rating: G

****

Summary: Frodo Baggins's first day at Bag End and encounter with Mr. Bilbo's gardener, Sam Gamgee, after the tragedy of his parents' drowning.

****

A/N: Another one of my 'one chapter vignettes' I write in-between my stories I can barely handle already! I will probably end up revising this after a while though and post another one-chappie fiction dealing with Boromir and Faramir. Wow, something different that hobbits!

This has probably been done before, but it doesn't hurt to write another version! I have had it written for a while, but I finished it especially today in dedication of Sean Astin's birthday today. In Hobbit years, he would be coming-of-age!! Like he would ever be reading this, but happy birthday!

Thanks a bushel of apples for reading!

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~

The door of Bag End gave a somewhat of a welcoming squeak when Bilbo Baggins pushed it open and young Frodo Baggins stepped inside. Bilbo hurried over to light the lamps on the walls and soon the shadows of an empty house were filled with a dim glow.

Bilbo took the single bag in Frodo's hand and pat his shoulder, "Would you like a little food to fill your stomach before bed? Would a bit of cheese settle, perhaps? I could heat up some water for tea." Bilbo paused trying to comfort him, but Frodo gave an impassive shrug.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, I'll get a fire going and you make yourself at home, dear boy," Bilbo said sympathetically and Frodo nodded silently.

Bilbo scurried off to the kitchen and Frodo took a few unsure steps forward. Bag End was the biggest hobbit hole he had ever been in, excluding Brandy Hall. He couldn't imagine how Bilbo could live in such a place all by himself. The marbled tile under his feet was cold and he shivered. The walls were anything but bare and the furniture and side tables were of deep rich colors and woods. And this was only the entrance to the smial.

He walked down the long hallway, passing the living quarters and kitchen in which Bilbo was preparing tea. His feet flapped on the wooden boards down the corridor and he opened the doors he passed and peeked inside. He found countless closets and pantries in which seemed to be abandoned, guessing by the thick layer of dust on the shelves.

He tried to remember which room he passed was the parlor or wash room but his memory failed him in doing so. There were many empty guest bedrooms and Frodo reckoned he would be sleeping in one of them. An uncomfortable throbbing built in his heart at the thought of living now in Bag End. He had visited times before but he was never interested what lay beyond the kitchen or garden when he was a young lad. He could recall those days when Bilbo read him stories by the fire while his mother and father sat back listening contently. 

Frodo swallowed hard attempting to keep his emotions down to the pit of his stomach. He opened other doors aimlessly as the dark memories of his deceased parents filled his mind. He still lived in disbelieve of the matter, like they had only dropped him off over at his uncle's for a visit, but now that wasn't the case. He would bring himself back to reality when he remembered the white lilies at his feet resting beside his parents' tombstone.

He found himself in a dark room with chestnut floors and he stared at the maps and portraits on the walls. A desk was hidden under the clutter of parchment and books and Frodo lifted up the rejected quill and set it back into its inkbottle.

He walked slowly across Bilbo's study and passed by a long looking glass propped carelessly against the wall. Frodo stopped and stared at its reflection. A hobbit stood there with his back slumped and his thin hand kneading the other nervously. Dark curls covered the lad's dull eyes, which usually were bright with a hopeful glow. However, his pallid skin was the only thing glowing in the darkness and dark circles hung from his eyes from the sleepless nights he cried in Buckland. A solemnity had brooded over him and the carefree self he knew had hidden itself into the depths of his misery.

Bilbo crept in with a cup of peppermint tea and saw Frodo turn startled from the looking glass. Bilbo lowered his cup and held out a welcoming hand, "Come now, Frodo-lad. It has been a long week for you. It would be best if you turned in for the night," He advised and Frodo silently walked over and held his hand as Bilbo found him the closest guest bedroom by his own room.

The only baggage Frodo had brought was already settled on his bed. The room was warm and pleasant and the sheets were clean and neatly tucked in. A wave of exhaustion swept over him suddenly and Frodo collapsed onto the bed. Bilbo found some of his older nighttime clothes and dressed Frodo in them. They were of a milky silk and Frodo knew he would have to get used to the well-to-do lifestyle. 

Bilbo tucked Frodo into his covers and Frodo rest his head on the pillows. "You sleep well now, Frodo. If you need anything, I'll be right across the hall," He reassured and Bilbo left to go. He grabbed for the doorknob, but he turned and sat back down on the bed. "Frodo, I'll be here for you now. I am glad you're living here now in Bag End. It can get lonely at times," Bilbo said gently and he stroked Frodo's curls back.

"I'm glad I am here with you too, uncle," Frodo spoke for the first time and he lifted up to kiss Bilbo's cheek. Bilbo was never used of expressing emotions and he ruffled his hair playfully as his voiced cracked, "Now, you get some rest, you hear?" Bilbo ordered and Frodo gave a broken smile. 

At last, Bilbo left and closed the door and the room was still. Nights were always tormenting now to Frodo; they left his mind open to painful yearnings of his parents. He clutched his sheets around his body and looked blankly to the ceiling above him. He wept bitterly and the tears rolled down into his hair. 

The room was too quiet for his liking and with shaking hands he steadied himself up and opened a window to the summer breezes. The crickets chirped and the branches swayed in a soothing noise and Frodo cried himself asleep.

____________________________________________________

The white sun let in radiant sunbeams into Frodo's room and he slept there peacefully. The birds chirped contently in their trees and Frodo stirred at the sound of a consistent…

__

Snip, snip

His eyelashes fluttered and he rolled his head side to side groggily. He rubbed his eyes and flipped over on his stomach.

__

Snip, snip

Frodo shifted again and decided he should wake up before second breakfast was over. He stretched and stood up in Bilbo's thin nightclothes. He combed his tangled hair in front of an old desk with a looking glass and washed his face with a cloth in a bowl of warm water. 

The _snipping_ he thought he heard was silent now and Frodo was regardless to the blonde head peeking over the corner of his open window. The little lad held his shears close to him by the rosebushes and he stole glances towards the rumored heir of Mr. Bilbo Baggins.

He leaned in closer to see him. He was definitely older than himself by the form of his stature, but his sad face was somewhat childlike in a way. The lad pushed himself up on his tiptoes but he lost his balance and fell on top of the brambly rosebush. Frodo turned to the window and a voice came from outside saying, "Samwise-lad, stop fooling 'round and get back to helpin' me with the Master's garden!" There was a struggle in the bushes and a scurry of feet and Frodo heard no more of the matter.

Frodo then made his bed out of good manners and poke his head outside his window. It was a lovely summer morning and the wind whispered for him to come out. However he opened his door and left the room to the kitchen. 

A pot of porridge was still steaming in the kitchen and Bilbo was just finishing with the dishes when Frodo stepped in quietly. 

"Frodo! I've got breakfast hot and ready for you when you're ready to eat! Sleep well?" Bilbo chirped and Frodo nodded as he sat down, "Aye, I did."

He ate his breakfast and Bilbo kept him company at the table while he read his book. Frodo sat there drinking the rest of his juice when Bilbo sighed lightly, "My, my, such a wonderful day out there today! A bit of sun would do you well, lad!" He stated bluntly. He had noticed the paleness of his skin from the days inside and he knew lads his age should be spending their time out in the trees or in the water. 

Frodo gave a questionable glance to the window and bit his lip. Bilbo got up and snapped his fingers, "I've got just the thing for you! It's a book I found and I thought of you since you like things of this sort!" Bilbo said and Frodo followed him eagerly into his study. 

"Ah ha! Here it is! A bit dirty, but a little bit of dust never hurt anybody, eh? Now you run along and get to reading this!" Bilbo smiled and Frodo walked down the hallway with his new book. He liked to see that hint of happiness in his sad eyes. 

Samwise Gamgee opened the door of Bag End and wiped his feet thoroughly before setting a foot inside. He brushed his hands off on his slacks and took a few steps inside. "Mr. Bilbo, sir?" He called in a cautious voice. 

Bilbo emerged from down the hall with a spring in his step and the hobbit he had been spying on earlier followed behind him. Sam kept his head down low incase the hobbit recognized him from the window and said, "Your back fence has a board loose, Mr. Bilbo. What would you have us do with it?" 

Bilbo nodded and started to clear the table in the other room, "Don't worry on such a thing! I was planning to go downtown and buy a few boards to fix it up. You just keep to your gardening with your dad," He assured and Sam gave a small smile. 

Sam opened the door to leave and Frodo went after him. He held the door for the quiet hobbit and he turned to the small lad, "Thank you." He murmured softly and he was off with his book in his hands to the tree on top of the hill. 

________________________________________________

Sam's mind was far from gardening that day, which was usual for him. The Gaffer realized this quickly and caught Sam midway in one of his daydreams.

"Dad!" Sam said startled and he noticed that he was flooding the ground with his watering can. He stood up abruptly and the Gaffer smiled his wet knees.

"Sam, go off and play. I am almost done with Mr. Bilbo's garden and you're not on the right track of mind for gardening anyway. Go along and play! I know that is what you want!" The Gaffer smiled and Sam gave a quick appreciative nod to his dad and left the garden. He had to meet the new hobbit living under Bag End and he wasn't even sure why he felt this impulse to know him.

_______________________________________________

__

…and down the mountain he leapt and he though naught of the dangers behind the wall…

Frodo read the same line in his book many times before actually getting into a suitable train of thought. Ever since his move to Hobbiton, his mind was always off somewhere else with his thoughts tangled in their own knots. The reason Bilbo wanted him to be outside was the fresh air and sunlight, but he was under the tree's shadows and he almost felt suffocated in his own internal confusion.

Soft steps treaded on the long grass and Frodo saw the little gardening hobbit he saw earlier shyly make his way up. His golden curls toppled over his brown eyes and he had his hands deep in his pockets as if he was fishing for something to say in them.

He stood a few feet in front of Frodo and looked around him unconfidently until he said, "Can I sit down?"

Frodo nodded and could have laughed at this lad's extreme politeness if the lad didn't look so shy. So that was what Sam did. He sat. 

Frodo fiddled with the cover of his book. It was faded and worn in the corners and Frodo opened the cover to the title page. "Have you read this book?" He asked, just to get a subtle conversation going.

Sam glanced between the page to the hobbit's eyes many times until he let out a quiet, "No."

Frodo watched the child play with the insides of his pockets, "What is your favourite book then?"

Sam looked down at the grass and suddenly found it as the most interesting thing in front of him. "Oh, well, I…I have many, many favourite books, sir, if you follow my meanin'."

Frodo watched him study the page in his lap with much thought and Frodo could read him through and through. He could not read, or so he guessed. "Do you read?" He asked.

Sam bit his lip and shook his head low, "I would, but I cannot. I haven't learned." There was a pause and then he snapped up with a smile. "But I do know a few letters! Well, actually, just the letters in my name. Do you want to see?" He asked and Frodo nodded.

Sam took his hands out and sat up on his knees. There was a soft patch of ground from where he was sitting and he traced his finger slowly until three bold letter were engraved into the ground:

****

S A N

Sam could tell something was wrong and Frodo leaned forward, "Perhaps you meant to write an 'M'. See," Frodo explained and Sam had his finger out ready to trace anything, "To make an 'M', you only forgot another line following this one. Does that fit now?" He asked and Sam stood up and looked at his name after he added the line Frodo advised.

****

S A M

"That is it! That is my name! Sam! Samwise Gamgee…only I do not know all those letters yet!" Sam explained and Frodo stood up and looked down as well. He held out his hand freely, "It is nice to meet you, Sam. By your proper name at least! My name is Frodo Baggins and perhaps I can teach you the other letters in your name in time." He said and smiled. And with this smile, a piece of the burden he held in his heart from his sorrow was forgotten. 

Sam tried to hold back his happiness in his smile but only achieved to turn pink in his cheeks. Slowly, they walked down the hill and Frodo felt his steps walk a little lighter. Maybe this was what he needed to remember how it was to be happy by seeing it in another such as this Samwise Gamgee.

They ambled down onto the flat of the hill and Frodo looked around to all the corners of the Shire. Many of the hills were gleaming with colourful round doors such as Bilbo's smial did and he saw children running with their siblings in many areas.

"Sam, do you think you could introduce me to others around here? I suppose what I am saying is that I do not know anyone in this area…" Frodo explained with an implication of insecurity and Sam gave a sheepish grin.

"I would like to, Mr. Frodo Baggins, sir, honest I would! But to tell you the truth, I do not have many friends…in fact, I have only my siblings, and then some lads I've met by the Pool, but I wouldn't call them my friends. I don't see them much," Sam said and he oddly felt very shameful for not having many friends to introduce Frodo to.

Frodo gave a little smile and they walked around Bilbo's hill, "Well, that is all right! I will meet people eventually, and I have Bilbo, and of course you. Will be my friend for now, Sam?" He asked and Sam smiled with wide eyes.

"For now, Frodo-sir?! I will be your friend for all long as you want me to be! I mean, I want to be your friend! Oh, look at me…I suppose I get at a lost with my words often. I only talk like this when I am nervous," Sam said.

The side of Bag End's gate appears around the corner and Gaffer Gamgee was waiting for Sam so they could head home to dinner, "And why should you be nervous?" 

"Because I think I have found my best friend." Sam looked into Frodo's soft face and thought of how sad he looked when he first found him on the hill. But if you are smiling, you cannot be upset, Sam thought simply and he wrapped his arms around Frodo's waist for a hug. 

Within minutes, Frodo watched him walk home with his dad. There was something special with Sam, a connection he assumed that he felt between him. He was young with an open mind and an open heart and nothing discouraged him for very along. From only his face, Frodo knew he was pure and honest and straightforward all within these first moments of their meeting. Within these precious moments, they had become friends.

______________________________________________________

With death, there follows birth. With the darkness, light always comes through. With confusion, there is mentor to make it all fathomable. Following friendship, there is dedication.

Birth of a friendship. Light in a child's eyes. Mentors who teach each other and do not realize they are doing so. 

There is devotion between Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, a devotion that grows into immortal love.

~·· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ·· ··· ··÷¦÷·· ··~


End file.
